PROJECT SUMMARY ? SCTR INSTITUTE Parent Award UL1-TR001450 Since 2009, the South Carolina Clinical and Translational Research Institute (SCTR) has transformed the research environment across South Carolina (SC) by creating a Learning Health System that supports high- quality clinical and translational research (CTR) and fosters collaboration and innovation. Headquartered at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC), SCTR has engaged stakeholders and created statewide partnerships to improve care and address social determinants of health across SC. However, greater than 75% of SC is rural, and all 46 counties contain areas designated as medically underserved, so health disparities remain an issue. Over the next five years, SCTR will strengthen its outreach to these medically underserved areas through collaboration with the Clemson University Health Extension Program and the MUSC Telehealth Center of Excellence. With a focus on implementation and dissemination as well as discovery, we will develop and demonstrate innovative technologies and outreach to improve the health of our stakeholders. We will build on prior successes and introduce innovative approaches to expand CTR across SC through the following aims: Aim 1. Extend and enhance high-quality, innovative, flexible curricula and training experiences for all levels of the CTR workforce, with particular emphasis on enhancing workforce heterogeneity and team science. Aim 2. Engage a diverse group of stakeholders as active partners in CTR to address health care priorities while enhancing the scientific knowledge base about collaboration and engagement. Aim 3. Promote greater inclusion across the full translational spectrum of research by engaging investigators from many disciplines and patient populations from diverse demographic backgrounds and geographic areas. Aim 4. Develop, demonstrate and disseminate innovative methods and processes to address barriers and accelerate the translation of research discoveries to improvements in human health that can be generalized to a variety of practice settings. Aim 5. Enhance the conduct of translational research through the development of secure and innovative informatics and digital health solutions, tools and methodologies that affect every aspect of CTR. SCTR?s vision is to be a major force in facilitating the translation of innovative science into practice to address the health priorities of the citizens of SC and beyond. To achieve this vision, SCTR?s mission is to catalyze the development of methods and technologies that lead to more efficient translation of biomedical discoveries into interventions that improve individual and public health. SCTR will serve as the statewide academic home for CTR, one that is well-integrated with SC?s healthcare systems and provides essential support for innovative, efficient, multidisciplinary research and research training. We will work within SCTR, with our partners across SC and with the CTSA Consortium to realize this vision.